Hey, Jerk face
by Starrynight640
Summary: Usagi has moved back to Japan for work, as a lawyer, but is a assistance not a solitary lawyer and stuck with a wicked boss. (This story has been put on for now!)
1. I hate him

_**Hey there this my first fanfic! Enjoy!**_

_**(Usagi: 23**_

_**Mamoru: 25)**_

* * *

"It's great to back in Japan!" I said taking in the fresh air and beauty of the outskirts of the city and continued on my path to the bustling city.

I walked down the street, it felt like this was memory lane, when I met friends and families. I walked up to the five star apartment building and went in to the check in.

"Hi, welcome the Sakura resort." Said the desk person.

"Hi, I have an apartment I booked." I replied with a smile.

"Sure, your surname?" He responded going into the computer.

"Uh.. Tsukino." I stumbled almost forgetting my surname.

"Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yes that's my name don't wear it out." I giggled as well the male. He gave me my penthouse key. I slowly walked to the elevator. I missed Japan so much, it had been almost ten years since I had been away from my hometown. I remembered all the buildings as the elevator went higher, making my birds eye view larger , which almost loomed over the juuban district. As I got to the top I noticed a tower, it looked newly built, probably some bigwigs building.

I walked in to my new penthouse which was already furnished. Wow these guys sure do work fast. I glanced at the time; 1:30 pm. I had work tomorrow as a lawyer but the sad thing was I was a partner to some person. I wanted to be a solitary lawyer, not some snobs bitch.

I decided to walk around the area and eventually found my way to a park. I breathed in the green scenery, it was a lovely park, so many blooming foliage and wildlife. I stopped to tie my shoelace, and I wasn't in the middle of the path, suddenly I felt something push me over, some jerk decided to trip over me!

"Hey, would you mind not laying in the middle of the fucking path!" The angry female screech at me.

"Says you! I was tying up my shoelace, you jerk face!" I yelled back at her. I looked up to the face, I almost fell over again when I stood up.

"Rei?"

"Usagi?"

"I thought you weren't coming back!" My raven haired friend explained.

"Heh, well I guess I'm back!" I smiled.

"Well I better be off, work tomorrow." Rei smiled and got up , I Shortly got up as well.

"We should do this again, when were not fighting." I giggled as well Rei also did.

"Don't tell the girls I'm here, I want to surprise them."

"Alrighty, Tsukino." Rei said , she hugged me and slowly strolled away. I started making my way to my, I guess, new 'home'.

The sun spilled into my room, it shun in my face, to make me stir until I flutter my cobalt blue eyes open, I had work today. I groaned at the thought, I get to meet my 'boss', I'm partnered to be someone's bitch, great. I slowly got ready, in 30 minutes top, I was ready for work, I decided to wear a peach coloured satin top, with jeans, black flats and wore my pigtails up. I strolled out my huge penthouse for work, great.

I walked up to building I would be working for the next so years, surprisingly it was that new office building that I saw from the elevator, I cautiously walked in the building and instantly was blown by cold air, the air conditioner was on, suddenly some jerk decided to push me.

"Get out of my way!" The male yelled

"Whoa what's your problem?" I scoffed, what a dick. I walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Hi welcome to Furuhata building." She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm a new employee, Usagi Tsukino." I smiled back.

"Oh yes, floor 5." She said checking her computer.

"Thanks." I said and walked to the elevator, I walked in and pressed the floor button.

I hopped off the elevator as soon as it opened. There stood a door with a sign above it saying : Chiba Mamoru.

'That's a unusual name for a girl'

I shrugged the problem off until I knocked on the door, it hit me clear as day, I was working with a male. At the same time a voice summoned me in. I cautiously opened the door, the room had cactus green wallpapers , a window that took up a whole wall, which seemed to loom over the bustling city , a dark timber flooring, with two paintings opposite each other on either side of the wall, I guess it was a serene place.

"You must be my assistance, Usagi Tsukino, right?" Said a male who slowly spun around from looking outside from the window, he had jet black hair, sapphire blue eyes, an olive complex with a little bit of a tan and wore a business suit, he look pretty damn serious and he was the same jerk who pushed me out the way.

"Oh you have something nice to say, Huh?" As the insult accidentally slipped off my tongue.

"Excuse me?" He said giving me a stern stare.

"You must be really dumbfounded if you can't remember, you're the person who pushed me out the friggin way, you jerk face." I said as another insult slipped out yet, again.

"Well then, I'm Chiba Mamoru." Mamoru said holding his hand out for me to shake it.

"Wait you're not angry at me for insulting you, twice?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Well, you do have a reason to be mad at me." He replied shrugging his shoulders. I slowly reached out to shake his hands. "C'mon I don't have all day." He sighed , I shook his hand, which almost feels like an electrical shock went up my spine, his grasp was so warm and delicate.

"You sit over there." Mamoru smiled as he pointed to a medium desk in the corner." Also I have four rules. One: No talking while I'm working unless its a question

Two: leave the room when I'm talking private to someone

Three: No masturbating, I've seen people do it, its not a nice sight

Four: do as I say, when I say." I nodded rapidly, I didn't want to bring out his devil side.

"Ok got it." I responded to his rules, I slowly walked to my desk area.

* * *

"Usagi refill my coffee please." Said Mamoru for the millionth time, it was only noon and he has had five coffee , that's going to make him bounce off the walls.

"Yes, master." I replied sarcastically , he shot me a stern glare.

"You're getting on my nerves." He said still glaring at me.

"Achievement get ,get under the boss's skin." I said with my sarcastic attitude.

"You can rant and rave but you're still _**MY**_ assistance, that attitude won't get you a boyfriend. So I advise you get my coffee, _**NOW**._" Mamoru said with anger gaining. I glared at him for a while until walking up to his desk grabbing his coffee mug and his tie, so that his face was inches away from mine, I felt his breathing on my lips and finally saying.

"Go... **_FUCK_**yourself."

And I left the room to refill his coffee, he won the battle, this time.

**_Mamoru's P.O.V_**

My assistance , Usagi, was getting on my last and final nerve, we've had almost ten, and counting, arguments today and it's only noon. She has a slippery tongue and bitchy attitude, usually girls fall head over heels for me but Usagi was different. I had a pile of court cases on my desk, Usagi hasn't had any work today, so I plopped a few on her desk , she was going to love doing work, i smiled wickly.


	2. This an update! This isn't a chapter!

_**Hey guys this ISN'T a new chapter for hey, jerk face!, it's just I'm putting this on hold for a while until I complete cabin fever and it isn't love! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience ! please don't hate me :( because I didn't wanna put this story on hold ! IM SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
